The present invention relates to a thin film capacitor and a method of forming the same, and more particularly to a thin film capacitor with an improved top electrode suitable for advanced semiconductor devices and advanced integrated circuits and a method of forming the same at high throughput and high yield.
As a degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices such as dynamic random access memories has been on the increase, various kinds of high dielectric oxides such as (Ba, Sr)TiO3 have been actively investigated for a dielectric film of a thin film capacitor, instead of silicon dioxide or silicon nitride.
When the high dielectric oxide is used for the dielectric film of the thin film capacitor, a polysilicon electrode is not useable due to a problem with possible oxidation of an interface of the polysilicon electrode with the high dielectric oxide film, for which reason metals such as Pt, Ru and conductive metal oxides as well as conductive nitrides such as TiN have also been on the investigation for electrodes of the thin film capacitor.
The thin film capacitors having the high dielectric oxide layer sandwiched between top and bottom electrodes have been investigated and reported mostly about improvements in capacitance characteristic and current leakage characteristics both of which are important factors for the thin film capacitors.
A prior art of the thin film capacitor was reported in Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 36, No. 9B, pp. 5860-5865. The thin film capacitor has a Pt/(Ba, Sr)TiO3/Pt structure, wherein a (Ba, Sr)TiO3 dielectric layer is deposited by a radio frequency magnetron sputtering method whilst Pt top and bottom electrodes are deposited by a DC sputtering method. There was investigated variations in current leakage of the thin film capacitor over deposition conditions for a second DC sputtering process for the Pt top electrode. It was confirmed that under application of a voltage of xe2x88x921V. the leakage of current at a DC power of 0.2 kW is smaller by two or three digits than at DC powers of 0.5 kW and 1.0 kW. The reason why the leakage of current is reduced is that the roughness of an interface of the top electrode with the high dielectric oxide film reduces a Schottky barrier height of the interface between the top electrode and the high dielectric oxide film.
However, prior art other than the above are directed to the high dielectric oxide layers and the bottom electrode structures whilst the prior art directed to the top electrode structure is a rare case. The bottom electrode and the high dielectric oxide layer are likely to be strongly influenced by later processes, for which reason most of the development and investigation was directed to the bottom electrode and the high dielectric oxide layer. On the other hand, the top electrode is in major cases grounded, for which reason the top electrode has received weak attention or concern.
The present inventor has investigated possible various factors of the top electrode which might provide influences to the thin film capacitor and could confirm the fact that an interface state between the high dielectric oxide layer and the top electrode provides large influences to the current leakage characteristic and the adhesion between them for the thin film capacitor
For example, the above first prior art thin film capacitor of the Ru/(Ba, Sr)TiO3/Ru structure shows the good leakage characteristic of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x928 A/cm2. Notwithstanding, the first prior art thin film capacitor of the Ru/(Ba, Sr)TiO3/Ru structure was placed in oxygen gas or nitrogen gas at 500xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes in order to have confirmed a temperature hysteresis, whereby the leakage characteristic is deteriorated The causes of the deterioration in the current leakage characteristic has been investigated with TEM observation and local EDX analysis and could confirm the fact that the deterioration in the current leakage characteristic is caused by both oxidation of Ru on an interface between the Ru top electrode layer and the (Ba, Sr)TiO3 high dielectric oxide layer and a diffusion of Ru from the Ru top electrode layer into the (Ba, Sr)TiO3 high dielectric oxide layer.
In general, the top electrode as formed receives a heat treatment such as an anneal at a temperature of not less than 350xc2x0 C. for formation of interconnections extending over the thin film capacitor or a passivation film overlying the thin film capacitor, for which reason if a highly oxidizable metal or a highly diffusable metal is used for the top electrode, then a thermal oxidation of the metal may appear whereby the current leakage characteristic is deteriorated.
In order to improve the leak characteristics of the thin film capacitor, it is important to prevent the thin film capacitor from a later heat treatment at a high temperature of not less than 350xc2x0 C. after the thin film capacitor has been formed. It was experimentally confirmed that, under condition of a low temperature heat treatment to be carried out after the thin film capacitor has been formed, it is not problem to select highly oxidizable and diffusable metals such as Ru or Ir for the top electrode material and it is preferable to deposit such metal at a low power for prevention of any substantive deterioration in the leak characteristics of the thin film capacitor.
Meanwhile, the above second prior art shows the fact that the current leakage characteristic could be improved by two or three digits by drop of a power of the DC sputtering process for reduction in deposition rate. Table 1 on page 5860 of Japanese Journal of Applied Physics shows that in order to obtain the improvement by two or three digits of the current leakage characteristic, it is required to remarkably reduce the deposition rate of the top electrode down to about one quarter. Such remarkable reduction in deposition rate causes an undesirable reduction in throughput, whereby productivity of the thin film capacitor is thus dropped.
An adhesiveness of the second prior art thin film capacitor of the Pt/(Ba, Sr)TiO3/Pt structure was evaluated and it was confirmed that the adhesiveness of the film is lowered by drop of the power applied to the target during the DC sputtering process. Such reduction in the adhesiveness of the film increases a probability of peeling the film, whereby reliability of the semiconductor device and the yield thereof are thus reduced.
Similarly to the case of Pt, the use of other materials such as Ru, RuO2, kr and IrO2 for the top electrode material also causes the same problem with drops in the deposition rate and the adhesiveness of the top electrode even the drop of the sputter power may improve the current leakage characteristics of the thin film capacitor.
In addition, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 7-221197 addresses a Ru bottom electrode for the thin film capacitor but is silent on the structure of the top electrode.
Further, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 8-17806 addresses a method of forming a thin film capacitor having the Pt/(Ba, Sr)TiO3/Pt structure but is silent on the structure of the top electrode and on any influence to the capacitance characteristic by use of Pt for the top electrode.
In the above circumstances, it had been required to develop a novel thin film capacitor with an improved top electrode structure which makes the thin film capacitor free form any problems and disadvantages as described above and a novel method of forming the same.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel thin film capacitor with an improved top electrode structure which makes the thin film capacitor free form any problems and disadvantages as described above.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel thin film capacitor with an improved top electrode structure free from the problems with oxidation of an interface of the top electrode with a high dialectric oxide layer due to a heat treatment of not higher than 350xc2x0 C.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a novel thin film capacitor with an improved top electrode structure free from the problems with diffusion of a metal of the top electrode into a high dielectric oxide layer due to a heat treatment of not higher than 350xc2x0 C.
It is a further more object of the present invention to provide a novel thin film capacitor with an improved top electrode structure which allow the thin film capacitor to keep excellent current leakage characteristic even after a heat treatment has been carried out at a temperature of not higher than 350xc2x0 C.
It is still more object of the present invention to provide a novel top electrode structure on a high dielectric oxide layer of a thin film capacitor, wherein the top electrode structure, makes the thin film capacitor free form any problems and disadvantages as described above.
It is moreover object of the present invention to provide a novel top electrode structure on a high dielectric oxide layer of a thin film capacitor, wherein the top electrode structure is free from the problems with oxidation of an interface of the top electrode with a high dielectric oxide layer due to a heat treatment of not higher than 350xc2x0 C.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel top electrode structure on a high dielectric oxide layer of a thin film capacitor, wherein the top electrode structure is free from the problems with diffusion of a metal of the top electrode into a high dielectric oxide layer due to a heat treatment of not higher than 350xc2x0 C.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel top electrode structure on a high dielectric oxide layer of a thin film capacitor, wherein the top electrode structure allows the thin film capacitor to keep excellent current leakage characteristic even after a heat treatment has been carried out at a temperature of not higher than 350xc2x0 C.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of forming a thin film capacitor for rising throughput of the thin film capacitor.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of forming a thin film capacitor for improvement in adhesiveness of the films of the thin film capacitor.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a novel method of forming a thin film capacitor for improvement in yield of the films of the thin film capacitor.
It is a still additional object of the present invention to provide a novel method of forming a top electrode on a high electric oxide layer of a thin film capacitor for rising throughput of the thin film capacitor.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a novel method of forming a top electrode on a high electric oxide layer of a thin film capacitor for improvement in adhesiveness of the films of the thin film capacitor.
It is a further additional object of the present invention to provide a novel method of forming a top electrode on a high electric oxide layer of a thin film capacitor for improvement in yield of the films of the thin film capacitor.
It is also additional object of the present invention to provide a novel method of forming a top electrode on a high electric oxide layer of a thin film capacitor for making the thin film capacitor free from the above problems and disadvantages.
The first aspect of the present invention provides a multi-layer structure comprising: a high dielectric oxide layer; a first conductive layer on the high dielectric oxide layer, and processing a high formability to a reactive ion etching; and a second conductive layer on the first conductive layer, and the second conductive layer processing a high formability to the reactive ion etching, wherein an interface between the first conductive layer and the high dielectric oxide layer is such that a density of a leak current across the interface is suppresed at not higher than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x928 A/cm2 upon applying a voltage of 2V across the dielectric oxide layer after the multilayer structure has been subjected to a heat treatment at 350xc2x0 C.
The second aspect of the present invention provides a top electrode structure of a thin film capacitor, the structure comprising: a first conductive layer on a high dielectric oxide layer, and processing a high formability to a reactive ion etching; and a second conductive layer on the first conductive layer, and processing a high formability to the reactive ion etching, wherein an interface between the first conductive layer and the high dielectric oxide layer is such that a density of a leak current across the interface is suppressed at not higher than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x928 A/cm2 upon applying a voltage of 2V across the dielectric oxide layer after the multi-layer structure has been subjected to a heat treatment at 350xc2x0 C.
The third aspect of the present invention provides a method of forming a top electrode on a high dielectric oxide layer of a thin film capacitor. The method comprises the steps of: carrying out a deposition of a conductive material having a formability to a reactive ion etching under a first deposition condition of a first deposition rate to deposit a first conductive layer on the high dielectric oxide layer; and continuing the deposition the same conductive material under a second deposition condition of a second deposition rate which is higher than the first deposition rate to deposit a second conductive layer on the first conductive layer, wherein an interface between the first conductive layer and the high dielectric oxide layer is such that a density of a leak current across the interface is suppressed at not higher than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x928 A/cm2 upon applying a voltage of 2V across the dielectric oxide layer after the multi-layer structure has been subjected to a heat treatment at 350xc2x0 C.
The fourth aspect of the presention provides a method of forming a top electrode on a high dielectric oxide layer of a thin film capacitor. The method comprises the steps of: carrying out a first deposition of a first conductive material having a formability to a reactive ion etching under a first deposition condition of a first deposition rate to deposit a first conductive layer on the high dielectric oxide layer; and carrying out a second deposition of a second conductive material having a formability to the reactive ion etching under a second deposition condition of a second deposition rate which is higher than the first deposition rate to deposit a second conductive layer on the first conductive layer, wherein an interface between the first conductive layer and the high dielectric oxide layer is such that a density of a leak current across the interface is suppressed at not higher than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x928 A/cm2 upon applying a voltage of 2V across the dielectric oxide layer after the multi-layer structure has been subjected to a heat treatment at 350xc2x0 C.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions.